wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nightbane Pack
| base = Roland's Doom | theater = Duskwood | leader = | fleader = | affiliation = Neutral }} The Nightbane Pack are feral worgen that are found roaming Duskwood. The worgen's most prominent presence is in Brightwood Grove, west of Darkshire, but they are said to have come from Roland's Doom, a cave to the south. There, found a mysterious scythe jutting from the cave wall. When he pulled it free, the worgen spontaneously began to appear. The scythe is suspected to be the Scythe of Elune. History Early history The Night elf Velinde Starsong had traveled from Kalimdor to find the Archmage Arugal, having heard he too had summoned worgen into Azeroth. During her journey, she passed through Duskwood and was presumably killed in Roland's Doom. The scythe laid within the abandoned mine for some time until a man known as Jitters had unearthed it from it's resting place inside of the cave, in doing so he unwittingly summoned a large amount of Worgen. The Worgen summoned in the cave cut down Jitters' companions (He himself was able to flee and escape) and began to terrorize the woods of Duskwood. Known as the Nightbane Pack, these worgen slowly but surely began to take over the woods, which were now becoming corrupted by some sort of shadowy force brought on by the summoning of the Worgen. Various farmholds and areas such as the Brightwood Grove were taken over, their occupants either turned or killed, the lucky ones barely escaping with their lives. The Nightbane hunted Jitters until he had abandoned the Scythe within the woods, their appearance had for some reason called upon a mysterious band of extremely powerful riders known only as the Dark Riders, who proceeded to wipe out the town of Raven Hill in search of Jitters and the scythe. In World of Warcraft With the appearance of the Nightbane worgen, the woods of Duskwood were not only corrupted but made extremely dangerous to traverse, as travelers were faced with the threat of a worgen attack at any moment. Along with the worgen, several other shadowy forces began to root themselves within the forest, such as necromancers and warlocks who ended up causing the Graveyards of Duskwood to be filled with undead. This left the humans of the area restricted to one safe area in the woods, the town of Darkshire, where the militia known as the Night Watch keep a vigil to repel the worgen and other shadowy forces. After the Shattering Following the shattering, the Nightbane Worgen have came under the eyes of the Gilnean worgen that have rejoined the Alliance and had to abandon their home. Occupied in Raven Hill and Darkshire, the Gilneans (Mages and Healers) have sought a way to cure worgen, including the Nightbane, that can be saved from their mindless states. Sven Yorgen, who was turned into a worgen and added into the Nightbane pack, was later cured with the assistance of the Gilneans and adventurers. He was known to be the first worgen of the Nightbane to be successfully cured from his mindless state. Known members * , found in Roland's Doom * , found in Brightwood Grove * , found in Roland's Doom * , found in Raven Hill * , found in Roland's Doom Types * * * * * * (presumed) Quests * See also * * Category:Duskwood Category:Packs Category:Worgen